


Guarded Hearts

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Nico is new to the school and the first person he meets is bitter towards and dislikes him from the start. Can they both open up to the other and actually trust or end up in disaster? Nicercy! And for Takara Phoenix's contest. It'll be rated 'T' for now, but the rating will go up, be warned. So if you don't like slash, please don't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



High school.

Place of stupidity, immaturity, and unruled egos seem to flourish. As well as a lot of other people who shall not be classified. Nico Di Angelo being one of them. He wasn't exactly a 'loner' but he wasn't a 'follower' either. He just didn't like a lot of people and trusted even less. Well, that's not his fault now is it...?

He shook his head as he waited in the lunch line for his turn to get whatever was on the menus today. Hopefully pasta or something remotely Italian. Nico let his eyes wander slowly around the lunch room to find an open seat as he slowly crept up the slow-moving lunch line, his eyes not finding his usual group. Instead, they landed on something, someone, different.

He didn't recognize the person at all, not from any of his classes or from years prior in middle school. Then again, he never had seen anyone from his old middle school or his highs school since beginning of his freshmen year this year. Only a week ago, sigh, time flies. And he didn't even miss any of those pricks. But, as he moved up in line at a snail's pace, he couldn't take his eyes off the kid.

He was tan, like surfer tan, with short brownish black hair that was cut nicely so it wasn't long. He wore a lot of blue, blue jean shorts and blue waves on his white tank top, even his beat up old shoes were a shade of blue. His whole outfit was blue, save for the brown necklace with a single bead in the middle of it. How the heck could that kid look so hot in the summer time? Lucky dude. Or unlucky, since he was sitting all alone.

After getting his lunch, Nico too a leap of faith. Being a new kid, which Nico was in this case, he didn't have anyone to sit with. So, just because he was in a good mood because there was pasta for lunch, he walked right up to the table and cleared his throat, making the boy look up at him with amazingly green blue eyes. Damn, the ocean was personified in these eyes.

"What you want?" He asked in a bored tone. Nico was stunned for a moment, but put on a smile.

"I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo-"

"Don't care. Go away."

'Talk about rude.' Nico thought, but didn't drop his smiling facade. If he was going to act nice, he might as well try a little harder. Besides, he wasn't sitting anywhere else anyway, this was the only place less crowded.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Nico watched the kid stiffen, and then glare up at him. His glare was untrusting, cold, and bitter. The Italian had only seen that glare once in his life, and that was only when he looked in the mirror. A pang filled his chest and he felt his throat squeeze shut.

"There's a reason I sit alone, newbie." The kid hissed, his voice so full of venom that almost took Nico off guard. "But sure, sit. Eat. Then leave me the hell alone."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." Nico muttered as he sat down and started eating. After at least ten minutes of silence, Nico didn't expect any conversation at all.

"How can you wear that?" Nico's head shot up, shocked. Percy was looking at him, a little bit confused and curiousness swimming in his deep-sea eyes. "It's, like, a billion degrees today." Nico tugged at his brown bomber jacket sleeve a little.

"It was a gift... I never take it off..." Nico shook his head as he focused back on his half eaten spaghetti. "And it's not that hot."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"New guy?"

"Yeah."

Percy nodded slowly, a smile crossing his face. "Cool. You seem like you are. You having a good day?"

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, just a little bullying."

"Luke and his crew?"

"Yeah."

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "Don't even pay attention to them. They are so stupid it's not even funny."

"And they seem to be just as persistent as they are stupid." That made them both laugh a little bit.

Percy was starting to warm up to Nico just a little. It was nice seeing someone who could look past the facade of Luke and his gang and knew what they could be like. Hell, no one believed him when he tried to get them to pay for picking on him, but the teachers, even his own friends, took Luke's side. 'He's not a bad kid, he's just troubled.' 'Stop trying to get attention kid, it's not funny.' 'Are you sure it was Luke?' Now, he had someone else who understood what was truly going on.

"What year you in?" Nico asked.

"Freshmen. You?" Percy returned the question, but he figured he was the same.

"Freshman." Called it.

"Why you come to this craphole?" Percy asked, pushing aside his food to lean his face on his hands.

"Cause I... It wasn't my choice." Percy didn't like that pause there, but he didn't want to pry. Too much anyway.

"Any family?"

"Yeah..." Nico whispered the last answer, a tone in his emotion of loneliness he hadn't meant to convey lacing that single word and hung in the air when neither of them spoke. He didn't like talking about his family. Not after his mother... Especially not after his sister... He felt like he was about to cry, right as the bell rang and an announcement came on.

"Students, please come to the auditorium for a special presentation."

Thank gods; no one would see his tears. Nico covered his head as the kids passed by, till almost no one was there, and then looked at Percy with a single tear in his eyes. He was surprised he was still there.

Percy paused to make sure he heard Nico correctly. From his words he sounded like he lost someone. Percy couldn't help the ache in his heart. He remembered a time where he truly thought his mother was dead and leaving his in the hands of his monstrous step father, Gabe. Percy had a brief memory of a whip slashed down his back. He held in a whimpering and the tears before pushing the memory away. "I understand how you feel. I had thought I lost someone for a year till I found they tricked me to think she was dead."

Percy grabbed his hand and before he knew what he was doing wiped away his tear. He had the urge to cradle Nico and comfort his till all his tears were gone. Nico deserved it, though Percy longed to have that comfort. All he got was even more pain and misery. Percy threw all caution to the wind and brought Nico into a hug. "Its okay, Nico you don't have to continue what you're saying. I understand what your feeling." Tears welled up in Percy's eyes and for the first time in his life, he let them go. He never knew how much he was hurting until he met Nico Di Angelo.

Nico tensed up at first before he started to sob in Percy's arms. He felt safe and secure for the first time in months. His tears rolling down his face he leaned into Percy like a child. That's all he felt he was though, a child that had lost him mum as he felt Percy tighten his grip, looked up for one moment and soon as he saw his tears, knowing that he was hurting too. Nico never wanted to move from that spot so he just curled again against Percy's shoulder

"Shh, you're alright Nico," Percy murmured loud enough for Nico to hear. Percy tried to remember the last time someone had pulled him into a hug. His memories gave him nothing but afflictions and pain, Percy clenched his fist that wasn't comforting the small boy in his arms as more tears fell. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him. Nico reminded him of himself, not totally in the same situation but they were both familiar with painful memories and grief. Percy just wanted to protect Nico and whispered to himself, "Why does everything horrible happen to me and Nico. How is that fair."

"It's not, Jackson." A sly voice said from behind him. "And it's because you two are always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Percy let go of Nico and stood up, hands clenched into fists as he spun around to face the all too familiar owner of that voice. Luke stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked, about three goons just behind him. Some golden tan broot, a shady looking sleeze, and the kid with the eye patch over his eye that made him look more like a wannabe pirate than anything really.

"Go away Luke." Nico said, not looking at him.

"Why?" He asked casually. "So you can flirt in private? Oh, wait, that's right, you're not that secret about it, Fags."

Percy noticed Nico visibly flinch at the words, and that made him even madder. "Take your gang of drones and get the hell out of here, Luke." Percy hissed.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought we were friends, Jackson. You told me about how Gabe was a fucking abusive father and everything. What happened?"

That name had caught Nico's attention immediately, he knew the name but brushed the suspicion as it was too much of a coincidence to mean something to him.

"You changed." Percy growled, getting in Luke's face. "Now leave us alone. Shouldn't you be in the auditorium?"

"Shouldn't you?" He asked back, not even seemingly fazed by the closeness.

"We're finishing lunch." Nico answered, not likening how this was going. Normally, he would run, but this was different. He wanted to stay with Percy. "Now leave."

Luke shrugged, nodding his head to the three goons behind him. The golden tan one grunted as he and the other two started for the exit door to the hallway. But to Nico's surprise, Luke stayed behind. He had a serpentine smile on his face that made him want to kick it right off, or hide for the rest of the day in his own locker. And Nico never felt like hiding like that. A locker? Too tight a space.

"Percy, you know we still have an opening for you with us." Luke said kindly, and it was truly kind. "Come on, ditch him and let's be friends again."

"After you betraying me? Bullying me?" Percy spat, an angry flash in his eyes. "Not a chance in Tartarus."

Luke sighed as he sauntered to the door. "You'll change your mind soon enough." Then he was gone.

Leaving Nico and Percy all alone in the lunch room. Nico looked uneasily at Percy, who still had his fists clenched so tight he had white knuckles and his jaw was locked in place. Nico didn't exactly know what to do, seeing as he usually didn't interact this much with any human being sense his sister's passing. So, he did what his sister used to do to him.

Taking one of Percy's clenched hands in his; he looked into those raging sea green eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Leave me-"

"No." Nico said, holding onto Percy's hand as he tried to pull it away. "What did he mean by Gabe being an abusive father?"

Percy stiffened. Should he tell Nico? He was a complete stranger, they had just met. Why would he tell a stranger information that he couldn't tell Luke till a few years ago? Wow, dumb question, because Nico was different. That's why. For some reason, Percy felt like he could spill his guts all over the floor and Nico wouldn't judge at all. Great, he was becoming an idiot. Fantastic.

"Gabe's my stepfather." Percy clarified, his muscles becoming more tense. "He... He was horrible, and I was left alone with him for what seemed like years when I thought my mother was dead..." Nico gently rubbed circles in Percy's hand, standing up and pulling Percy into the hallway as they talked. It was mostly deserted, save the occasional kids who were running late because of a test of something like that.

"You don't have to tell me." Nico said, looking up at Percy with this almost black eyes. "I would understand if you didn't want to." And just like that, Percy relaxed in an instant.

Percy had a small smile on his face, just a little sure that Nico wouldn't desert him since he hardly knew him. "I'll tell you some other time." He said, running his hands through his short hair. He would never say it out loud, but he felt like he could really trust Nico. He always heard that the eyes were the window from the soul and eyes could never lie. But he could just be playing, messing with Percy for kicks. He might just desert him right after. Why wouldn't he? Everyone else has. Though Nico's eyes seemed to have sincerity about them.

"Why would I?" Nico smiles gently, making Percy jump a little.

'Shit, said that out loud.'

"Yeah you did." Nico said with a smirk. "But it's not true. I can tell you're not like everyone else. I won't leave you if you don't leave me." Nico's smirk fades and becomes more serious. "Deal?"

Percy pondered a minute. This was stupid, idiotic, childish, and so middle school. There was no way he would actually do this. Besides, he didn't trust him too much. But the more he thought, the more the idea grew on him. "Fine." Percy said with a defeated tone in his rather deep voice. "Deal."

There's a moment... Nico wants to get closer to Percy, wrap his arms around his shoulders and hug him. He was just that happy, that overjoyed that he had made a friend. But he froze, knowing that would just prove Luke right, and just stares into his new friend's guarded eyes. No... They weren't friends. They were just people who would stick together.

Percy eyes, which were as stormy as a hurricane over the ocean, softened slightly as he started walking down the hall way with Nico following him like a lost stray. What else could he do? Leave the kid to the hands of Luke? He wouldn't last a minute. He looked back and caught a look at Nico's eyes. They were brown with black mixed, like dried blood and oil mixing together. For some reason, it was stunning.

"Hey, question." Percy arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Ask away, Nico."

"How come your eyes change from blue to green to a mix of the two?" He asked, a curious look on his face as they walked. "It's like, one minute when your guarded and moody your eyes are blue, but then when you start opening up, they change to green. What's that about?"

Percy stopped walking and looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Nico shrugged. "Something I noticed. Your eyes right now are a mix, but earlier they were more blue. I'm guessing you never noticed by that answer." Nico said sarcastically as he kept walking.

"Well, I could ask you why your eyes look like a black and brown swirl, but I don't." Percy said snappily. Nico just rolled his eyes and stopped, leaning on a locker.

"I was born that way, Percy."

"Then that's my answer. And why the hell would you be staring into my eyes?"

"Maybe because I just notice." Nico snapped defensively.

Percy leaned an arm on the lockers and looked down on Nico, a smug smile on his face. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really!" Nico seethed, his fists clenching just a little. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look like you are going to make fun of how I notice your eye color changes."

"It is pretty gay though dude."

Nico rolled his eyes and stepped closer, trying to get into his face and be menacing. Which, in Percy's case, made him look like again like a lost puppy standing up against a junkyard dog. "It wasn't meant to be."

Then out of the blue a big rugged boy wearing a sorts jumper swaggered past with a group of similar looking smaller guys in tow. The oaf walks past Nico and Percy and shoves them, laughing obnoxiously. It reminded Nico of some kind of demented frog croak while it reminded Percy of a choking gull. The shops pushed Percy and Nico together, Nico's face coming only to the crook of Percy's shoulder. Nico glares at them with a blush on his face as they passed, the head boy turning back and shouting "Get a room, ya gay boys!" while his little group laughs hysterically. Nico swallows the lump in his throat as he thought of every way he could kill them.

Percy laid a hand on Nico shoulder and stepped back, putting distance between them. "Don't," he warned, recognizing that look in his eyes. "It just encourages them to keep it up when they shouldn't. I've been called that before so it doesn't bother me." Percy looking up at Nico with a hard look that was hard to ignore. "Don't do something stupid."

"I wouldn't DO anything! I just...HATE people like that!" Nico shouted, his eyes flaring. "I've been bullied FAR to long to think that they would change EVER!" Nico looked at the ground, his fists clenched as he tried to control his anger. And then blushed from being so close to Percy like that. He could still smell that musk in his nose.

"I hate them too." Percy agreed, pulling Nico by the arm as they walked to the auditorium. "And I know what you mean. I can just imagine them being in our shoes and seeing how they like the taste of their own medicine. Might change their perspectives for once," Percy said dryly.

"No it wouldn't they would fight back because they are ass holes! The kind of people who don't give a FUCK about anyone!" Nico gets frustrated and wishes he could be like that, though deep down he knew why. Because he wasn't raised that way. "Why should I even be caring about this?" Nico groaned, shoving his arm out of Percy's grasp.

"You care because you want them to feel your pain." Percy answered curtly. "I've wanted that to occur for so long, especially to Gabe," Percy clenched his fist. Nowadays, he wasn't sure if the man was still alive and around somewhere, but the thought of him made Percy shutter in fear.

"Gabe?" Nico asked, slowing down a little bit. He saw Percy's knuckles whiten as his fists clenched tighter. "Just stay clam or you will lose it!" Nico added harshly, looking around for a witness in case he needed help. Or in case Percy used him as a punching bag.

"Oh well Lets hope he's dead!" Percy said vengefully.

For a moment, Nico wanted to kill the man named Gabe. Nico wouldn't normally be so violent but to think how that man hurt THE nicest person he's ever met. Or at least the only person he met so far that could put up with him long enough.

"I really hope he is too, but I'm not so sure about that." Nico admitted, regretting the words as they left his mouth.

Percy kicked one of the lockers in, a foot sized dent in the metal door that was going to be noticed sooner rather than later." And if he is alive, mostly likely he's looking for me. I don't think I'll ever get a moment of peace! I'm not so sure what's going to happen really," Percy didn't bother to look at Nico and keep his eyes to the ground as he tried calming down.

Nico let Percy cool off a little more before surprising the other boy by taking his arm in his. "Come on, we might have not missed the beginning of this special assembly yet. The lockers are screaming save me." Percy didn't argue, and let Nico drag him the rest of the way, though he was mostly calm by the time they got there.

When they got to the auditorium he saw about fifty girls and boys on silver three stopped raisers. The voices sounded beautiful on how well they clashed perfectly. He thought it was somewhat amusing that they were singing, "Let it Go." Especially after that little episode previously.

Nico led him to a seat in the middle of the auditorium, which was packed and those were the only seats open to them. They sat down and Nico rests one hand on Percy's inner, lower, thigh without realizing and watches the choir perfectly in tune sing one of his favorite songs.

Percy hummed happily before he was mouthing the words silently to himself, ignoring the hand on his leg. The music was so captivating to his ears. Listening to the choir was one of his favorite things to do when stress and just needed something to distract him. It was always an outlet for him and he would join if it wasn't for the fear of a certain someone.

Nico joins Percy in mouthing the words. Tapping his foot Nico smiled and loved to see Percy so at peace. He felt a rush of something as his heart seemed to squeeze and his stomach flip-flopped. Was it love? Nico wondered to himself, looking down at his shoes. Then he noticed his hand and pulled it away. Thankfully, Percy was more captivated by the chorus to care.

Percy let a lazy, cheerful smile graze across his face. His now green eyes were wistful, wishing he could join what the school called the Angel Choir. Though, that wasn't an option. He couldn't risk having Gabe find him if he was, indeed, alive. Lord knows how positively horrible that would be.

Percy snuck a glance at Nico, who looked enhanced by the singers, but a little distracted as well. That made Percy a little more than curious. Nico seemed to love the choir as much as Percy probably did, though he wanted to ask what was on his mind. Percy then sighed a little with content. He would have to ask after.

Nico say tapping his toes enjoying the music he think about kids music and that it's pretty catchy. But then he remember an entire afternoon he spent with his sister going over Disney songs, as well as at the same time weirdly wishing Percy would somehow stop stealing glances at him. He really didn't know why he wanted it to stop so much. He had just met this boy! And told him his problems for NO reason, and now he was checking up in him every so often!

Percy looked down at his knee. He knew Nico's hand had been there. He enjoyed the touch, even though it had long since been taken away. What did that mean?

Nico looks over and saw Percy looking at where his hand used to be on his thigh. He feels the same big tingle he did before, same heart squeeze and everything. 'And to think, if I hadn't gone over to this boy I would be sitting alone, sad as always.' Now here he is, with someone give him unwanted tingles that mean something that Nico didn't quite grasp. Well, they were better than the feeling of dragging your heart along the floor because it feels out and smashed around 6 months ago. Nico wanted to say something, but insides all he managed was a smile the next time Percy gave a glance at him.

Percy looked up at Nico who caught him. Percy quickly looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Then the thought occurred to him, 'I never blushed before. What does it mean?' Percy took a quick glance back at Nico and felt himself going a little more pink. To try to save the embarrassment to him at least, he laid his hand on top of where Nico's had been resting and closed his eyes.

Percy had peeked one eye at open and saw Nico grimace. Then opened the other eye when he heard the next song by the choir. Percy recognized it instantly, "Under the Sea, so they are gonna do a Disney concert like they said," Percy whispered, having one of the biggest grins on his face.

Nico looked at him, arching an eyebrow at him while hiding how happy he was. Nico starts to mouth the words to the song knowing word for word. Percy rocked his head to the beat slightly. "I wonder if they're going to do 'Candle on the Water' from Pete's Dragon," Percy wondered aloud, his voice still in a hushed whisper. "Maybe even something from the first Mulan."

"Aww god I LOVE the first Mulan!" Nico said, a little too loudly that he got a dirty look from a few of the kids. "When I was younger I thought she was always so cool able to just fit in with the guys like that." Nico whispered, embarrassed by his loudness.

Percy smiled. "I've always wanted to do choir. That, or the swim team," Percy whispered wistfully. "Say Nico, what do you want to do after this?" Percy gestures to the stage.

"Anything! You choose!" Nico wanted to say, but he shrugged. He wasn't about to sound like a complete girl in front of a crowd, he was a boy for crying out loud.

Percy thought for a moment, before an idea came to him. "Well, since we're due to get out any minute now. We could hang out at my house," Percy said after concentrating for a minute or two

Nico smirked a little, hiding his excitement. 'I really like him! And now I get to fit to his house! Okay I really need to stop acting like a girl. Wait do I like him really, even though I had just met him?,' He thinks as he shrugs with a bored look on his face. "Yeah, sure. I'm good with that." he whispered.

"That's cool." Percy said coolly as the song ended, the captive audience clapping supportively of their school choir.

As everyone started leaving Percy and Nico blended into the crowed and ditched the rest of the day, slipping out the front door without anyone noticing since everyone was at or still getting back from the auditorium. It didn't take long to reach Percy house. About 10 or 15 minutes tops.

Percy and Nico walked into his house and dumped his bag down on the bed, "Do you want something to drink?" He asks while trying not to stutter much.

"Sure" Nico said smiling putting his bag down where Percy had

"I hope you're not expecting alcohol since we cleared all that out since 'he' left," Percy left the room with Nico trailing behind. What they didn't expect at the table was a young brunette woman who was in the middle of writing. "Might as well get this over with," Percy muttered to himself. Nico had glanced quickly at him since he noticed that he was being jumpy since they got to the house. Percy was now shuffling his feet like he was really attempting to avoid something. It sparked Nico curiosity as he just waited to see what was going to happen and naturally almost jumped when Percy started to speak.

"Mom this is Nico". The lady looked up with an irritated expression on her face at being interrupted. But eventually smiled though you could tell it was forced, "I'm busy dear. But it's nice to meet you Nico. Now, Percy I've got a lot to do and I can't be bothered. I've already told you all of this, so go on and do whatever you boys do," his mom then got up and walked into the other room.

Nico glared at him mom as she walks out with a shocked expression. It was one thing for him to be ignored most of the time, "What's her problem?" He whispers realizing almost everyone in Percy's life was a dick to him.

"She's under a lot of stress. She never got to finish her college education and working on a novel of hers. Now that 'he' doesn't rule our lives with fear and not spending the money and making us broke. I guess you can say we're both recovering from it. I wasn't the only one who suffered under Gabe's influence. It hurts that she doesn't really talk to me now, just acknowledging my existence," Percy said sadly.

Nico doesn't know what to say, he had the urge to say I'm sorry. But he would hate to be treated like he was given pity. Nico understood that since he was by himself most the time and especially after his sister. So he put his hand of Percy's shoulder hesitantly in a thinly veiled attempt to comfort.

Percy tensed some before darting his eyes to Nico and gave a weak smile at the boy beside him. Then stared at the place his mother had left through, though the inaudible response was better than nothing. It was what he needed and read the expression in his eyes. Understanding. Did Nico know from experience to have a parent that never acknowledged you? Though Percy knew that his mom was struggling and he missed when Gabe was never in his life and she would kiss his forehead in the morning. Of course she knew never about the deal Percy had gone through for his mom. If he didn't his mother would be dead on the first blow and he'd always take it instead.

Though Nico couldn't see what Percy was thinking, but he doubted it was good. Though he couldn't help as much as he would like, since most likely he was as stubborn as himself. Percy then without a word gets into the fridge and grabs a Coke and Dr. Pepper and went back to his room.

Percy somehow maneuvered through his room that had clothes thrown throughout the room and a few boxes. He sat the drinks on a table before turning his attention back to Nico. "You might want to be careful where you step, it easy to trip and fall over something."

Nico had nodded his head and walked slowly through the room it was when he was just almost right in front of him when it happened. When the wooden box had caught his foot, making him go crashing down to the floor and knocking down Percy along the way. And then making their lips collide. Their lips were moving before Nico realized what happened and darted away as he slammed his back into the same box that caused him to fall. His eyes darted everywhere to the room and he caught Percy's surprised look on his face. That was all the reason he need to run, knowing Percy must have been disgusted with what he did accidentally. Since he was still sitting, quickly standing up and running from the room.

It took a few seconds for Percy to catch what had just happened before he jumped up and ran after Nico. He didn't want him to leave his house and never again talk to him.

And because Nico wasn't quite looking where the door was, ramming into it and knocking him to the ground. It was all Percy needed to keep the door shut after Nico had stood back up and ran outside to wherever he lived. Seeing a hand at the door right when he grabbed the knob, he turned to see who was preventing him to leave. His eyes widened when he saw it was Percy. He stared at him for a moment before asking, "Percy what are you doing?"

Percy bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of an answer. All he could think of was, "Don't leave." It sounded pathetic to himself but what else could he have said.

Nico looked confused, "I know you don't want me here. And that you were disgusted what happened earlier," Nico hung his head down in defeat.

Percy took a deep breath as he threw all caution to the wind. "I don't want you to leave. And I wasn't disgusted."

Nico shot his head up as he looked at Percy disbelieving on what he heard. "Y- yo- you what?"

"I wasn't disgusted what happened, Nico," Percy's voice was quiet as his eyes searched Nico's expression to see if he actually believed him.

"Why? Everyone else has," Nico not realizing he voiced his thoughts saw Percy's cold eyes soften. "Darn, I said that out loud again didn't I?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Can we… you know," Percy gestured with his hands as he spoke nervously. Though he would never admit it, Nico may be the person who could actually help him through this. 'That and it never was bad that you may have actually liked him the tiniest bit,' he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a while since I posted or updated. I've been really busy where I work all the time. But I hope to update as soon as I am able. I love to hear your comments on this. Don't worry I didn't die on you guys. :)
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
